just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude
Claude is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, and as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There is no voice actor for Claude, as he does not speak in any of his appearances. Claude first appeared in 1992, racing Carl Johnson twice. After Farewell, My Love..., Claude and his girlfriend Catalina leave San Andreas and go to Liberty City, where they become criminals for the next 9 years. Their relationship ended in 2001, when Catalina betrayed Claude. She shot Claude with 2 pistols, but luckily, Claude lived. He is then arrested, but is saved by his friend 8-Ball. Claude spends the next few weeks doing work for people (GTA III starts during Catalina's betrayal), and sees Catalina a few times. In the final mission of GTA III Claude finally kills Catalina to rescue his new girlfriend Maria. After the credits Maria can be heard talking to Claude, but her voice is stopped by a mysterious gunfire. It is unknown if Claude killed her, or someone else did. Trivia * Niko Bellic can wear Claude's outfit if he kills Playboy X in The Holland Play, and Claude's outfit will be in Playboy's wardrobe, which Niko can have since he is given Playboy's house. * Claude has not changed his signature outfit since 1992. * Excluding the protagonists from early GTA games, Claude, Mike, and Johnny Klebitz are the only three protagonists who can't change their clothes. * Claude can be chosen as the father of your custom online character in Grand Theft Auto Online, if you purchased the collector's edition of Grand Theft Auto V. * He is the only protagonist to work for another protagonist, as he works for Toni Cipriani during GTA III. * Claude is similar to Niko Bellic in six ways: **1. Both of their games take place in Liberty City. **2. They are new to their versions of Liberty City. **3. They wear the same outfit (Niko can choose his outfit when he kills Playboy X, as said above). **4. They start their games with no money, but end up with a lot of money by the end of their games. **5. They are betrayed by their girlfriends (Claude by Catalina and Niko by Michelle). **6. They meet and work with another protagonist (Claude with Toni Cipriani and Niko with Johnny Klebitz, although Johnny does not gives him missions, they work with each other in Blow Your Cover and Museum Peice. * Many people think Claude is the Claude Speed from Grand Theft Auto 2, but they are incorrect, because the two Claudes' are from two different universes. * After completing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Carl Johnson will get a phone call from Claude's girlfriend Catalina. In the phone call Claude's name is finally revealed in the series, making him nameless until this very moment. The call goes like this: ** CJ: Eh, wassup? ** Catalina: (heavy breathing) ** CJ: Hello? ** Catalina: Yes, Claude, faster, harder, DEEPER! Oh, yes, yes, yes! ** CJ: Catalina, you sick! Get help! ** Catalina: And you, Carl, you are jealous! Guess what Catalina and Claude were doing at the time. Category:Heroes Category:GTA Category:Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:3D GTA